1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel alkanolamine derivatives and platelet aggregation inhibitors containing the same as the active ingredient. Alkanolamines provided by the invention are novel compounds which possess potent platelet aggregation-inhibiting activities. Therefore, they are effective for preventing diseases caused by aggregation of the platelets, that is, such diseases as thrombosis. Also, as it is known that aggregation of the platelets participates in the metastasis of cancers, compounds of the invention are expected to have preventive effects on the cancer metastasis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
.alpha.-Linolenic acid which is a trienic higher fatty acid is an essential fatty acid. It is also known that .gamma.-linolenic acid is converted in the living body to dibromo-.gamma.-linolenic acid which is a precursor of prostaglandin E.sub.1. In these respects, both of them are important compounds. Among pentaenic higher fatty acids are reported 5,8,11,14,17-eicosapentaenic acid and 7,10,13,16,19-docosapentaenic acid to be contained in fish oils in a large amount and to possess low-density lipoprotein (LDL)-lowering activities. 5,8,11,14,17-Eicosapentaenic acid is known to have an antithrombocytic activity, which is, however, weak so that development of drugs with improved effects has been desired. There is also strong need for antithrombocytic agents which will effectively prevent thrombosis such as myocardial infarction and cerebral thrombosis, one of the major adult diseases.